disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Darkspace
Darkspace witches are those who draw their power from an unknown, and vast, darkness. These Witches often worship the night or the aether of space. Often seen fraternizing with the undead, and occasionally mistaken for the undead themselves, Darkspace witches are the closest to becoming Dark Witches for their entire witch career, and it is believed that many of the witches who had learned of the most powerful spells to face the evil God Niike were Darkspace witches before they fell to the influences of the dark and became monsters. A Darkspace Witch's dominion is any location steeped in darkness. Hexes: Sneak Attack (Ex): ''You gain the sneak attack ability of a rogue. The damage dealt however is only 1d6 and does not increase. If you possess rogue levels, your witch levels are treated as rogue levels to determine your sneak attack damage. This sneak attack increases to 2d6 at 5th level and 3d6 at 8th. ''Shadow Blade (Ex): ''As a standard action, you can manifest a blade made of pure shadow and make a single attack. This attack can be made out to 30 feet. This attack is modified by your Intelligence modifier instead of Strength or dexterity, and deals 1d4 damage as well as an additional amount equal to your intelligence modifier. This damage increases by 1d4 at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. It deals double damage on a critical hit and has a critical range of 19-20. ''Stealth Expert (Ex): ''You can select a rogue talent as your witch hex. Use your witch level to determine your rogue level for any level dependant abilities. This can be selected multiple times, each time taking a new rogue talent. ''It came from Beyond (Su): Once per day, when you cast a summoning spell, any one creature you summon is more powerful than normal. The creature gains the advanced creature simple template. If you summon more than one creature with a spell, only one of the summoned creatures gains the advanced creature simple template. A summoned creature that gains the advanced creature simple template in this manner appears unnervingly deformed or unnaturally hideous, bringing with it a whiff of the emptiness of the void. This ability works only on spells you cast as a Witch—it does not work on spellcasting abilities gained from any other spellcasting classes you might have. Shadow Summon: All summoned creatures you call fourth with summon spells look undead, and are treated as undead instead of their normal type to determine if positive or negative energy effects them, as well as if they are effected by spells that can target undead or not (Including buffing spells, or spells such as Death to Undeath). A number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier, you can apply the Shadow Creature template to any 1 creature you summon with a summon spell. If summoning multiple creatures with a single use of the spell you apply it to one of the summoned creatures for every use of this ability you expend. Guarded Mind (Ex): You gain a +2 insight bonus on saving throws against all mind-affecting effects. Shadowstrike (Sp): You can make a melee touch attack as a standard action that inflicts 1d4 points of nonlethal damage + 1 for every two witch levels you possess. In addition, the target is dazzled for 1 minute. Creatures with low-light vision or darkvision are not dazzled by this ability. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Touch of Darkness (Sp): As a melee touch attack, you can cause a creature's vision to be fraught with shadows and darkness. The creature touched treats all other creatures as if they had concealment, suffering a 20% miss chance on all attack rolls. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your Witch level (minimum 1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Night Hunter (Su): As a standard action, you can blend into the shadows of the night, becoming nearly invisible. As long as you are in an area of dim light or darkness, you are invisible (as per invisibility) to creatures without darkvision. This ability lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your witch level (minimum 1). You can use this ability for a number of times per day equal to 3 + your intelligence modifier. Major Hexes: Greater Shadow Blade (Su): ''You must possess the shadow blade hex to select this hex. The Shadow Blade can be used for every attack in a full attack. The critical range becomes 18-20 as well. The Shadow Blade is treated as a dagger for the purpose of using any technique the witch knows. ''Part the Veil (Su): You can lace spells you cast with the raw madness that waits in the outer darkness. Activating this ability is a swift action that you must use as you cast a spell that targets a single creature and that allows a Will saving throw to negate or reduce the spell's primary effect. If the target fails to resist the spell, the target is also confused for a number of rounds equal to the spell's level as visions of the void cause temporary insanity. The victim must succeed at a new saving throw each round to end the effect—these additional saving throws apply only to the additional confusion effect and not to the original spell effect. Part the veil is a mind-affecting effect. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1/2 your class level. Mind Blasted Spellpower (Su): Once per day for every 5 levels you possess as a witch. You can select to cast a spell that allows a reflex or fortitude saving throw and cause it to use a will save instead. Evasion and mettle do not apply to this save. This takes the same amount of time as casting a normal spell. Aura of Isolation (Su): As a standard action, you can create a 20-foot aura that causes enemies within to be overcome with feelings of isolation and loss. Your enemies treat the aura as difficult terrain, as they become sluggish within its area of effect. Furthermore, while within the aura, your enemies cannot provide flanking, nor can they use or benefit from the aid another action. The aura lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier, but the rounds need not be consecutive. This is a mind-affecting emotion effect. The Stars are Right (Su): If you prepare your Witch spells while the stars are visible to you, you may spontaneously cast any of your Dominion spells by swapping out a spell of an equal spell level. Any dominion spell that you cast while the stars are visible to you heals you of an amount of hit point damage equal to the spell's level; this effect happens as you cast the spell. Eyes of Darkness (Su): Your vision is not impaired by lighting conditions, even in absolute darkness and magic darkness. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 1/2 your witch level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Cloak of Invisibility (Su): ''Once per day you can cast a Greater Invisibility spell that lasts for 1 round per level. ''Enveloping Darkness (Sp): ''You may create an area of deeper darkness that you can see through without penalty. All creatures except you are entangled within this darkness unless using freedom of movement or a similar effect. You may use this ability once per day. ''Shadow Well (Sp): You can use the Stealth skill even while being observed and without cover or concealment, as long as you are within 10 feet of a shadow other than your own. In addition, when within an area of darkness or dim light, as a standard action you may choose to switch places with a willing ally within 60 feet, who must also be in darkness or dim light. At 13th level, you can instead switch the positions of two willing allies, each of whom must be within 60 feet of you. Unless otherwise noted, this travel is identical to dimension door. You may use the ability to switch places once per day, plus one additional time per day at 17th level and 20th level. Death Attack (Su): ''The Witch must possess the sneak attack hex to select this. The Witch gains the death attack ability of an assassin, using 1/2 of her witch level as her assassin level. ''Soul Reaper: Once per day when using a summon monster spell of VI or higher, you can summon fourth a Soul Reaper instead of the usual creatures. (If using Summon Monster VIII or IX it becomes two soul Reapers instead). This otherwise works as the spell. Lady of Shadow: Once per day you can apply the shadow lord template to a creature as you summon it. This can be used one additional time per day for every 4 levels you possess. If summoning multiple creatures, only one can apply the template. Grand Hexes: Death's Embrace (Ex): Your form begins to rot (the appearance of this decay is up to you) and undead see you as one of them. You gain immunity to cold, nonlethal damage, paralysis, and sleep. You also gain DR 5/—. Unintelligent undead do not notice you unless you attack them. You receive a +4 morale bonus on saving throws made against spells and spell-like abilities cast by undead. Illusionary Realm (Sp): ''You can trap creatures within a pocket dimension that exists as a strange shadowy replica of your own world. This works as Greater Create Demiplane. The Plane is a dark and bleak looking world and is always Negative Energy aligned without having to cast the spell again to cause it to be so. The entrance to this illusionary realm can be placed anywhere on the Ethereal or Astral plane, though the illusionary realm always looks like a twisted, shadowy version of the world that you were in when you cast the spell. You can key certain areas within the real world to be points at which you enter the illusionary realm, thus barring people from entering certain places without first passing through your own illusionary realm. Within the Illusion realm, Undead are treated as if they were under the effects of a desecrate spell. This effect doubles when stacked with an actual desecrate spell or a similar spell effect. Finally all light spells fail to work within the area unless the caster makes a caster level check against the level of the creator of the illusionary realm DC: 10+1/2 witch class levels+ Intelligence modifier. In addition, While this spell is active, any summon spell you cast can be treated as if cast on this plane and the creatures can be summoned there instead. This can be used once per day. ''Corrupted Being: Once per day for every 3 witch levels you possess, you can spend a swift action to gain one of the special attacks from the Ghost template for 1 round per witch level. It still costs the same action to use the ability you are granting yourself and if it has a limit to how many times it can be used per day or on a single creature it retains the same limit no matter how many times you manifest that ability with this power. Alternatively you can choose to apply that power to a Familiar, or a summoned creature for that round. Spells: ''' '''2nd-Darkness, 4th-Blindness/deafness, 6th-Deeper Darkness, 8th-Crushing Despair, 10th-Summon Monster V (Summons 1d3 Shadows), 12th-Shadow Walk, 14th-Insanity, 16th-Greater Shadow Evocation, 18th-Shades